nienna_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Advocates of the Martial
Vahennia Known by The Invincible, The Golden Child, The Lady of Honor and many others, Vahennia is the paragon of chivalry. A favorite amongst knights and paladins of the world, Vahennia expects her followers to do as she does – protect the precious lives of their fellow man and eradicate evil wherever it may lie. Vahennia places no importance in personal fulfillment and solitary gallantry – she views all of her followers as family and expects them to cooperate to meet their goals. To be an enemy of Vahennia is a dangerous thing. In destorying evil her ruthlessness is legendary, and there is no mercy left within her heart. Vahennia resides in The Seven Heavens. Her Favored weapon is the Longsword. Though she is not directly worshipped by commoners she is still very widely known. Those who do revere her, the powerful warriors and clerics, do an exceptional job spreading her messages in their guildhalls. Vahennia’s symbol is an ornate golden shield with a silver sword centered in it. “Great victory requires great risk.” “Tomorrow’s victory is today’s practice.” Vahennia appears as a golden armored, human female teeming with shining celestial light. Her expression and posture is always flawless, and her words call the full attention of all. Athor Athor, The Shining One, is brilliance given sentience. Athor does not wish to wage total war against evil, as he believes good can be found within every creature. Instead, he preaches understanding and compassion and expects his followers to use their lives to spread these ideals. This does not mean he is without ample power however, as Athor and his advocates are no strangers to battle. He is not a foolish man and realizes that violence is sadly often a necessity. There is always room for redemption however, and there have been many second chances have led to fulfilling lives. Athor resides in Elysium. His favored weapon is the Longspear. Worshipped by both soldiers and commoners, Athor is the most widely revered god. From grand cathedrals to tiny shrines, one can find peace with Athor nearly everywhere. Athor’s symbol is a hybrid of the sun and moon as one. “May the light guide you.” “When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow.” “There are many goals but only one path.” Athor appears as a kindly, bald, old man. Under his soft face is a massive, scraggly, golden blonde beard. He walks with a spear who’s tip shines as brilliantly as a star. Ossivana If Vahennia is the epitome of human triumph, Ossivana is the elven counterpart. Wild, yet fair, Ossivana fights as a form self-expression. Though her approach may seem aimless, she is just as dedicated to eradicating evil as her human sister. Ossivana is an individualist at heart and encourages her patrons to follow their own ways. Her followers will not be found banding together in chivalrous guilds protecting settled lands, but rather adventuring far into the wilds seeking to vanquish the hidden terrors of the world. Ossivana resides in Arborea. Her favored weapon is the Longbow. The patron deity of elves and those close to them, Ossivana is the queen of the wilderness. Many shrines dedicated to her populate the world, but they are almost always subtle, temporary and hidden within nature. Ossivana’s symbol is a longbow placed at the base of a tree. It is rarely drawn, but often replicated. “Journey with the winds at your back.” “Man argues. Nature acts.” Ossivana appears as a young, impeccably beautiful elven female clad in shimmering dragon scale leather and holding a bow that crackles with elemental energies. She only speaks briefly before she vanishes into the woods. Arduth Strong and unbending, Arduth cares not of the forces of evil and good. He only concerns himself with one purpose – justice. Through the eons, Arduth divined and is still developing his grand doctrine of equity and decency. It is simply known as The Word, and those who choose to revere Arduth in the materium enforce its principles in his place. There are no ambiguities biases to be found within The Word – only truth. To disobey once is to forfeit your freedom for eternity, for Arduth does not believe in redemption. Arduth resides in Arcadia. His favored weapon is the Mace. As expected, worship for Arduth is highly structured and relatively well spread. Rigidly ran temples and churches can be found nearly everywhere, and his attendants are likely to be found in law enforcement. Arduth’s symbol is a solid iron balanced scale. “Truth never damages a cause that is just.” “An unjust law, is no law at all.” “Being good is easy, what is difficult is being just.” Arduth appears as an immense male completely obscured by his hard, dark, iron armor. He stands completely still as he speaks brief, but meaningful, words with unwavering confidence. Vargonir The Beast Master known as Vargonir is the epitome of all things brave. Immensely strong and equally confident, Vargonir fights for the sake of battle and the possibility of a gaining good story to tell. Vargonir is a favorite amongst rowdy and competitive athletes and though neutral, places a great importance on goodly acts. To defeat a powerful foe is a monumental accomplishment, but to strike down a greater evil is even more extraordinary. Patrons of Vargonir can often be found trekking the wilderness in search of great beasts to slay or testing their mettle in arenas and physical battle and competitions. Vargonir resides in Ysgard. His favored weapon is the Greatsword. Worship for Vargonir is rather atypical as churches and shrines are nowhere to be found. Instead powerful warriors, and even the commonfolk, simply look towards Vargonir to lend them strength in whatever they seek it for. Closeness is sought through action, not prayer. Vargonir’s symbol is three loops of iron chain intertwined with each other. “Joy is strength.” “That which does not kill us makes us stronger.” “Freedom lies in being bold.” Vargonir appears as a hulking, unclothed male with thick black hair. Around him, his countless beastly companions who stand larger and more ferocious than their material counterparts. His voice booms like thunder when he speaks. Thranox The god of cruelty and deceit, Thranox is a terrible enemy to face. Thranox aspires to control all and will utilize any means to accomplish his goals. When facing Thranox and his followers you must be prepared for not only brute force, but also treachery. While battle can be an overt means to subjugation, subtle coercion can lead the great masses, or even trusted friends, awry. Thranox does not need to act – sooner or later the selfish will surface to unknowingly herald his arrival. Schemers and backstabbers are often seek the help of Thranox, though they would never admit to it openly. Thranox resides in The Nine Hells. His favored weapon is the Flail. Overt worship of Thranox is quickly found and snuffed out by do-gooders of the world. Beyond individuals revering him only small cults and congregations will be found. Thranox’s symbol is a ripped and scorched scroll with infernal text. “The masses will more easily fall victims to a big lie than a small one.” “Submit, and be rewarded.” Aionthra The queen of misery and pain, Aionthra finds nothing more pleasurable than to see the innocent suffer. She does not want her followers to simply commit evil – she requires that they spread their twisted desires onto others. Aionthra is not satisfied by only torment – she wants to see men consumed by their own sins. Following Aionthra is a foolish prospect in itself. To her all creatures are fair game, and she especially enjoys leading her spineless patrons to anguish. Aionthra resides in the Grey Waste. Her favored weapon is the Whip. Worship of Aionthra is highly forbidden in good lands and even the smallest congregations are quickly erased if found. Even those who elude justice often find themselves at the mercy of Aionthra’s worldly forces. Aionthra’s symbol is a highly distorted female face grinning. It is often crudely drawn in blood, or present on the faces of her anguished followers. “Sing me a song of screams.” “All men will break!” “I can bring you pleasures beyond your imaginations.” Irathus The god of ruthless evil, Irathus seeks to spread chaos to all corners of reality. There is no method to his actions – Irathus is brutality made sentient. One way or another, the truly evil beings and civilizations of the world eventually come to revere him and his merciless ways. As one of the oldest gods, Irathus’ savagery can be found lurking inside of everyone. Those unfortunate to have it consume them, quickly shed every ounce of civility within them. Irathus resides in the Abyss. His favored weapon is the Waraxe. Organized worship does not exist for Irathus. There is either individual worship or legions fighting in reverence of him. Irathus’ symbol is a red pentagram sitting inside a yellowish circle. Often crafted of blood and bile. “Chaos is freedom.” “Break the chains of civility.” “Maim! Kill! Burn!.” Irathus appears as a fiery demon, covered in cracked, smoldering red skin. A pair of bat like wings spread wide behind him. His jackal like face is topped with twisted, black horns and he wears armor adorned with the skulls of his enemies.